


Happier

by SomewhereSomeday



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, Feels, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereSomeday/pseuds/SomewhereSomeday
Summary: A sad story where their paths parted. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's Happier.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after and while listening to Happier by Ed Sheeran. It evoked just so many feels in me I had to get it out somehow. So I wrote this. I really hope you'll enjoy it. And that I can get the message, the feeling really, over.

It was a cold, chilly April morning, like any other. The breeze swayed the tiny trees and carried a few leaves along. The sun was just peaking above the mountains by the horizon, making the ocean on the other side swim in warm orange glow and the pinkish blossoms shine. A man stood be the coast allowing the sun to warm his back. The wind was playing with is silver hair, his coat slapping his thighs, his red scarf flying around, a small and rather gloomy smile on his lips. It was a morning as any other he had seen in his life. And he loved it just the same. But this particular one reminded him of those mornings. The mornings that were brighter, warmer, _happier_.

He close his eyes, his smile turning fonder and sadder. He inhaled deeply a couple of times and then opened his eyes again. His eyes were crystal clear. And so, so heavy. He turned away then. Walking towards the sun. Just like he did any other morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood there again. On the grassy coast, leaning against the cold iron railing, watching the ocean. How could he not? He did it for so many years. It didn’t lose its meaning, though. Not for a single second. Because he remembered every single moment. Every single moment he lived. And when he had to live on even though he lost what he thought meant life to him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw him that day. In another’s arms. The other one didn’t see him. That’s how he wanted it, after all. Because if the other man saw that he saw _him_ … He knew he would break to pieces. They weren’t apart for that long. He just wasn’t as strong as the other man.

He lifted his head. Yellow morning light came gleaming through the window making his silver bangs sparkle. The light seemed so cold. Like everything without him seemed these days. He lifted his bottle of Scotch and filled his glass. 

He still saw his bright smile as he walked into that bar with the other man. It was so wide. So true.

_It’s for the best. It is._

After all, he might have known that he will move on with someone else someday. 

_As long as he smiles, I smile too._

He must not be hurt that much ever again. Not by anyone. But doesn’t that mean he also won’t love that much? No, it definitely doesn’t. His heart just won’t be broken.

_You are happier now._

 

 

_Aren’t you?_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard it the other day from his friends. _He’s moving out of the country._ For work. And not alone. That was right. He should never be alone. He deserves so much more.

His friends told him he looked happier. And that he must surely understand it.

He did.

He loved him still, though. 

So he just feigned a smile, a smile so bright everybody believed him, and nodded.

_Of course he understood. It just hurts so much._  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood on the coast like every day. It was November. 

“Victor?”

He could hear a voice coming from behind. Surprised, but not unhappy.

He knew who the owner was. He knew this voice like his own. He knew that man better than himself.

He turned around.

“Yuuri,” he breathed out.

_Did you come back to me?_

The other man smiled that radiant smile of his.

“I didn’t expect you to be here!”

_You didn’t…_

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“Have you never left this place?”

Victor smiled and shook his head.

“I never felt the need to. But you headed off to the whole wide world. And I heard you were doing great, why come back?”

He saw his eyes go softer, showing something deeper.

“I’m just being nostalgic, I guess. Visiting the country for business, so I thought I’ll stop by to greet the family. And to sort some things out.”

He looked Victor deep in the eye and walked to stand beside him.

Victor watched him as looked upon the glowing ocean.

“Are you happier, Yuuri?”

The other man smiled a sad smile of his own.

“I am happy,”

They stayed in silence for a long time.

“Nobody could ever hurt me like you did, after all.”

He smiled a sad smile that wasn’t painful at all.

_Nobody needed you like I do._

He turned his head towards Victor and smiled again. This time Victor saw the happiness of the past. Maybe he cherished their time as much as Victor did.

_And nobody loved you like I do. Nobody will ever be able to._

Victor smiled too. His smile genuine. For him always. He would always smile from the bottom of his heart for this man.

“I loved you, Victor. Very much. I truly did.”

Yuuri said and averted his gaze back to the ocean, his voice heavy. Victor watched him.

_I loved you too. I love you still. I will always love you._ He wanted to say. But didn’t.

He smiled instead because he knew that he would only hurt him more if he spoke.

Yuuri turned to him with his whole body. Victor followed his example, pushing himself away from the railing.

“Goodbye, Victor.”

Yuuri pulled himself on the top of his toes and kissed Victor’s forehead softly.

_This is the place where we kissed for the first time._

Yuuri lowered himself back to his feet, soft smile playing on his lips.

_And also the last time, right?_

Victor didn’t say anything. Not at first.

_“Goodbye, Yuuri.”_

He whispered at last. Only when Yuuri had his back turned to him, ready to leave.

He watched as the other man walked away.

_I guess you look happier. You do. I could try to smile and hide the truth but I know I was happier with you. I know there are others that deserve you. But darling I am still in love with you._  
He watched the love of his life walk away slowly. He let him, because he said he was happy. Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

_If he breaks your heart like lovers do…_

With every step something echoed through the world, like a sad, yet hopeful song.

_Just know that I’ll be waiting here for you…_

 

 

 

_Forever._


End file.
